


Aroused, wet and confused.

by elysenpai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Finger Fucking, Here we go, I just want Nines to bend reader over a table, I want smut, PWP, Reader Insert, So I wrote smut, Teasing, Tie Kink, its so soft im sorry, sue me, yes yes yes you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysenpai/pseuds/elysenpai
Summary: “If you don’t mind me, Detective, I might know a way or two to help you evacuate all this stress.”





	1. Do you need assistance?

**Author's Note:**

> or 1,7k of disappointment. Part 1 of 2, you'll see why.
> 
> I dedicate this to my thirsty bitches on the discord crackhead RP. I said I would write RK900 smut, and I did. Enjoy, ladies~

 

The last time Detroit had been this quiet was during the Android Revolution when the government had instituted a curfew for all civilians. Fear roamed the empty streets, people hid being closed doors and shut curtains, waiting for the sun to rise on the city so life could continue its course.

 

At the DPD, it was chaos. People came in for testimonies that were - most of the time - fake, which resulted in detectives losing their precious time. The phones were constantly ringing, giving you several headaches throughout the day. Patrols were on the streets 24/7, everybody was on edge, hoping they would come back to the precinct alive for the shift change and make it home safe. The stress level of the officers reached highs that had never been seen before. Even Detective Reed kept his mouth shut, stopped being an asshole for a minute and _worked_ on the cases.

 

A serial killer was on the loose, roaming the streets of Detroit, pilling up victims. Having discovered the first murder, Captain Fowler put you in charge of this important operation; The Detroit Ripper.

 

You stood in the middle of the evidence room with a wall covered from floor to ceiling with victims and crime scenes’ pictures. You had gathered all the gruesome notes and dark poetry the killer sent to his preys before he stroke. You tried to find a link between the victims, try to make sense of the notes, but your brain was fried from your 14 hours shift.

 

You couldn’t go home; you couldn’t sleep and you weren't feeling safe ever since the Ripper had made another victim near your place. You were living alone, you were scared, and the Ripper probably knew you were trying to take him down. You wouldn’t be surprised to be the next one on his list.

 

You refused to leave the precinct after 9 pm, no matter what. You felt safer there surrounded by surveillance cameras, police officers with guns and the presence of your android partner.

 

Speaking of the devil.

 

You heard the lock and the swift movement of the glass door being opened. You turned your head to see the newcomer. Nines stood in the threshold with his usual scowl on his features. A small smile illuminated your face.

 

“Hey, Nines, what are you doing here?” You glanced down to your watch, it was late. _Really late_. You cursed under your breath and let your hand fall to your side. The sound of your palm clapping against your thigh echoed in the room. Another night you’ll have to spend at the precinct. Your back was a mess; the couch in the breakroom on the third floor wasn’t the most comfortable surface you’d ever laid on.

 

“I noticed you hadn’t left the precinct yet.” He slowly made his way towards you; his eyes focused on your improvised research board. He stopped at your level and kept analyzing your work, his hand crossed behind him. “Now, I see why.” His stoic gaze lowered to yours. You had to lift your head if you wanted to look at him properly.

 

You never understood why you were partners with Nines. You were both so different, always arguing about what would be the best approach to interrogate a suspect, still fighting over which leads to investigate first. You were careless, following your guts and instincts, while he was pre-constructing, analyzing, thinking before acting. And it pissed you off.

 

But you’d be lying to say your constant bickering with the RK900 didn’t turn you on.

 

The way his husky voice kept calling your name, trying to change your mind about your next move. The way his stare burned on your figure sent shivers down your spine, creating a tingling sensation in your lower abdomen that warmed your whole body. You often had to excuse yourself to the bathroom to splash cold water on your face before he could analyze the increased speed of your heartbeat and the arousal blooming in you.

 

What could you say? Confrontation was a turn on to you.

 

You sighed as you averted your gaze to your work, nibbling on the nail of your thumb, eyebrows knitted together. All these messages, these victims, the 911 calls from them. A shiver ran through your whole body at how unsettling the whole case was.

 

Nines’ gaze never left your figure as you muttered to yourself and added post-its to your board with questions and possible leads. You probably sounded like a crazy woman with the circle under your eyes, your shaking figure from all the caffeine you drank in the last few hours and your bloodshot eyes from the lack of sleep.

 

“Your stress level is high,” You turned your head towards the stoic android and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“You don’t say?” You scoffed. “There is a serial killer on the loose, and I’m leading an operation to take him down. I’m pretty sure he is hiding under my bed, waiting for me to get home and get a go at me.” You shook your head and ran a shaky hand through your hair. Will you ever go back home to sleep in your warm and comfy bed? Probably not for the next few days, maybe weeks.

 

“If you require protection,” Nines was now standing right behind you, he leaned closer to your ear. You could feel his artificial breath tickling your neck. “I can offer some assistance.” His husky voice whispered.

 

Your breath caught in your throat and a jolt of electricity traveled your whole body. You spun on your heels to face him, looking up at the tall android hovering you. You took a step back, but his arm snaked around your waist to bring you flush against his chest. His face was now mere inches from yours; your eyes shifted from his lips to his cold icy stare. How you wished you could capture his perfect lips in a heated kiss.

 

“I know for a fact, _Detective_ ,” Your last name rolled out of his tongue in that particular tone that got your underwear soaking wet in an instant. “That you are under a big amount of stress, and humans like you need to evacuate all this tension to function properly and more efficiently.”

 

You never realized Nines had spun you around and was leading you to the small table in the middle of the room, covered with more pictures of crime scenes and witness testimonies. Your thighs hit the edge of the table. You were now trapped between the furniture and this state of the art prototype that was driving you crazy.

 

“If you don’t mind me, Detective,” his hand traveled from your waist to your sides, slowing down at your breasts before running up to your neck, his slender fingers tracing the side of your jaw before his hand cupped your cheek. “I might know a way or two to help you evacuate all this stress.”

 

Papers flew off the table as the RK900 grabbed the nape of your neck, spun you around and bent you down over the metallic surface. A yelp escaped your lips, his hand tangled in your hair, slightly tugging at it.

 

“N-Nines, there are cameras in here-”

 

“Don’t worry,” he leaned over, his breath tickling the shell of your ear as his deep voice whispered to you. “I’ve disabled them a long time ago.” You could help that groan of pleasure escaping your lips. You were now wet with anticipation, and you craved for your throbbing heat to be taken care of.

 

His hand left your hair to loosen his black tie tucked under his sweatshirt. The android grabbed your wrists and tied the silky fabric around them behind your back. Your breath caught in your throat and you were scared your arousal was now visible through your pants.

 

You wanted him _so bad_.

 

His firm hands landed on your hips, and he leaned over again, kissing you between your shoulder blades. His lips traveled to your shoulder, then to your neck where his teeth sunk in your soft flesh, leaving a perfect crown of marks. You shuddered, you moaned, you tried to squeeze your legs together to get the slightest amount of friction on your clit to satisfy the burning in your core. He was teasing you, and _he enjoyed it_.

 

Never you’d had imagined having sex with an android and even less with the RK900 now sliding your pants down your thighs.

 

He didn’t waste time and took care of your underwear. They joined your pants pooled at your ankles, and his fingers teased at your dripping entrance. Little mewls of pleasures spilled from your mouth as he stroke you in a torturous way, you tried to buck your hips towards his digits, but his other hand kept your pelvis firmly against the table.

 

“Is something wrong, _Detective_?” You groaned, his voice bringing you a step closer to your sweet release.

 

“Yes, you’re-you’re not- I want- ah **_fuck_ ** !” Two fingers slid inside of you without warning. His other hand found its way in your hair again, tugging, making you arch your back towards him. He started to pump inside of you, curling his fingers to brush against _that_ spot, making stars dance before your eyes.

 

He played with his rhythm, making sure you were getting enough simulation, but not enough to make you cum. He was teasing you, playing you. _Where the hell did he learn how to do that?_

 

His fingers suddenly stopped pounding into you, and an odd emptiness took place in your heat. You whined as he left you, and confusion overwhelmed your mind when you felt him sliding your panties and pants back up your legs.

 

“N-Nines! What are- What the _fuck_?” With your hands still tied, you managed to straighten yourself and faced the android. His glistening fingers disappeared between his lips as he sucked them clean. Another wave of pleasure washed through you, and you subconsciously squeezed your legs together. He smoothed his clothes, and a faint smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

 

“Your stress level is to an optimal level for you to continue your work.” He brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. “I’ll be upstairs reviewing some testimonies if you need,” he eyed you up and down before a dark chuckle escaped his lips. “any assistance.”

 

And just like that, he left the evidence room.

 

Baffled and frozen in place, your eyes followed his tall figure up the stairs through the glass doors. You blinked several times, trying to collect yourself from whatever just happened, trying to put some orders in your thoughts.

 

You were aroused, wet and confused, and it was all because of the RK900.


	2. Part 2

He was nowhere to be seen. You searched the whole first floor, the shooting range, went back to the evidence room, you checked the interrogation room, hell, you even asked Reed if he saw Nines. That damn android was nowhere to be found because he knew. He knew you’d come back for more. And that’s precisely what he wanted.

You to chase after him.

You got to the third floor of the precinct because you had lucked out on the first and second ones. You checked every meeting room, every office, but the RK900 was nowhere in sight. It was late, and most of the officers had clocked out for the night; the floor was deadly silent. There was the last door you hadn’t opened at the end of the corridor, which was the interrogation room.

You pressed your hand over the LED pad and the door opened with a swoosh sound, revealing the upgraded android, sitting at the table in the middle of the room. His ankle was balanced on his knee, and he had a datapad in his hand, scrolling on the device. You stepped inside the room, trying to suppress the warm feeling in your chest at the sight of the RK900 because soon it would travel between your legs.

“You!” You spat out, pointing the finger at him.

“Can I help you, Detective?” His husky voice sent a shiver down your spine and a smirk formed on his lips.

Oh, he was playing games.

You slammed your hands on the metallic table, but the android remained unphased by your action, eyes still scanning the electronic device in his hands.

“Yes, I have a question for you: have you-”

“Deviated?” He cut you off. “Yes. Quite a long time ago, too.” Your eyebrows knitted together and a deep chuckle rolled out of Nines’ mouth. “Anyway, I don’t think you’re here for my deviancy story, aren’t you?” He stood up and put the datapad on the table before making his way around it to stand beside you.

“Wait, wait, wait.” You put your hand on his chest, backing away slightly. “You’re a deviant? And you never told me?” You glared at him. You were partners for quite a while now, and he never deemed necessary to tell you that information about him? You scoffed. “When did it happen?”

“A few months back when Detective Reed and I-”

“A few months!?” You shouted. Part of you was mad because he kept his deviancy to himself, but also because you could have made a move on him sooner.

Yes, you were attracted to the android. After denying it for a while, you came to a conclusion there was nothing wrong in that, but you’d never admit it out loud, scared of your entourage opinion. Even if the Revolution ended peacefully and androids were granted rights like humans, most of the public opinion wasn’t positive about the new species living amongst them.

A small smile curled Nines’ lips. “I’m sorry, Detective. I should have told you earlier.” His hand took yours in your hand, bringing it to his lips to land soft kisses on your knuckles. The sweet gesture made your knees buckle, and you held yourself onto the table. The android was quick to react to your weakness and wrapped an arm around you, backing you against the table.

It was now or never.

Your hands cupped his face, and your lips crashed with his, tongues immediately meeting each other in a messy fight for dominance. His hands found the back of your thighs, and he heaved you up on the cold surface of furniture. Eager hands fumbled with clothes, peeling each other from the garments, letting them pool at the android’s feet. He reached for the small of your back, pushing slightly closer to the edge of the table so he could rub his erection against your already wet panties. You both moan at the friction, wanting more.

You break the kiss to gasp for some air, a problem the RK900 didn’t have. “The cameras, are they-”

“Disabled.” He simply answered as he attacked your neck with kisses. He sucked on your skin, biting gently to mark you on the crook of your neck, licking from your collarbone up to your earlobe. Mewls of pleasure drew from you at each contact of his tongue on your burning skin. You couldn’t believe you were deprived of these touches for such a long time. If only you knew sooner…

Your panties slid off your thighs, and you kick them once they reached your ankles. You teased at Nines’ underwear band, your hand sliding down to palm him as he rocked into your touch for stimulation.

A mix of a yelp and deep moan rumbled from your throat as you feel two fingers entering you without warning. You hissed as he stretched you, but your already dripping cunt made the process easier. His thumb pressed and circled your clit as he continued to pump two long digits in you. “Fuck, Nines!” You moan, rocking your hips slightly to meet the thrust of his fingers. Your moans got louder as your climax built stronger in your core, by the way, you were gripping at his biceps, your hands sometimes scraping at the skin in between his shoulder blades, your fingers tangling themselves in his perfectly combed hair, he knew you were already close.

His fingers left you, and he hurriedly pulled down his underwear - he didn’t want to lose the momentum. Nines brought his glistening fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean as he did back in the evidence room. A groan resonated from your chest, the gesture oddly turning you on as he licked and tasted you.

“Something’s wrong, Detective?” His face was mere inches from yours, his artificial breath tickling your lips. You smiled slightly, biting on your bottom lip.

“Yes, you’re not inside of m- AH! N-Nines! Jesus!” While he got you distracted, he had aligned himself with you and slammed his hips hards against yours. You circled your legs around his waist, trying to get as much proximity with him as humanly possible. He bit, and sucked, and kissed your shoulder, leaving a trail of his passage on you. One of his hand held your waist as the other grope one of your breast, thumb and index teasing at your already hard nipple.

You had had one night stand in the past, boyfriends. It wasn’t your first fuck.

But damn that was the first one that sent your head spinning and made you moan that loud.

You clenched around his length, he stretched you so deliciously it was impossible for him to make you feel that good. Each pump of his cock inside of you brushed against that sensitive point that made your voice higher every time he hit it. You held his face in your hands and captured his lips in a heated kiss. You felt him grunting against your mouth, and he started to lose the pace in his thrusts. You couldn’t help the smirk on your lips as the android so keen in following protocols and having control of a situation was actually losing it.

He continued to rock you as you held yourself onto his arms, nails digging in his artificial flesh as the pleasure became too much. You felt yourself tightening around him, so, so close to the sweet edge you were looking for. With one last thrust of his hips, Nines made you cum hard on his cock, clenching around him as you cried out his name, head tilted back. Your name rolled out of his tongue like a mantra while he emptied himself in you, his lips on your pulse, kissing softly as he came down from his high. You could hear the cooling fan in his system, trying to prevent him from overheating with the rush of emotions he was washed over with.

Panting hard, your eyes met the icy blue ones of the android. His disheveled hair and slightly flushed face made butterflies exploding in your stomach. You chuckled lightly and combed his hair with your fingers before your palm traveled down his face to hold his cheek.

“You should have told me sooner you had deviated,” Nines smirked at your words, leaning his face in your touch. “You don’t even know how much I was holding myself back.” He chuckled deeply.

“Oh, I knew,” he said as he inched his face closer to yours, pecking your lips softly. “Teasing you was just too good to stop.” He winked, and before you could say anything, his lips crashed on yours, capturing you in a passionate kiss.

“I hate you.” You sighed, rubbing your nose against Nines’.

“And I like you.” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it sucks, i'm so sorry, but here ya go~

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY
> 
> picture credit: deviantintention@tumblr


End file.
